


A silent world

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bombing, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Serious Injuries, Sickness, Team as Family, deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac doesn´t find every bomb. What if scenario.





	A silent world

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘loss of hearing’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

The explosion is ear deafening. Jack immediately stumbles back to his feet and runs to where he last saw Mac.

‘Mac? Talk to me, hoss, come on.’

It’s eerie quiet over comms and Jack’s panic skyrockets.

‘He probably lost his earpiece Jack.’

‘Riley? Do you have thermal up?’

‘Yeah, he is to your right, about one hundred and fifty feet. Calm down Jack, he’s already moving and trying to get up.’

Jack still runs until he sees Mac stumbling away from him.

‘Mac!’

But Mac keeps limping away, he is covered in white dust from what Jack can see, ‘Mac! Wait up!’

Jack quickly catches up with him and puts his hand on the kid´s shoulder. Mac startles badly and crumples to the ground.

‘I’m sorry. Jeez kid, you scared me, did you lose your earpiece?’

Mac is staring at the ground and Jack gently lifts his head so he can look Mac in the eye. His pupils are uneven. Concussion. It explains the subdued behavior. He must have hit his head pretty hard, because blood is running over his face and Jack can see the bruises already forming. He wants to say something but blood spills from his mouth. Before Jack can ask something, the kid´s eyes roll up and he goes limp in Jack´s hold.

‘Riley, I need an ambulance, like yesterday!’

Jack immediately manhandles Mac in recovery position, making sure the blood can drain from his mouth. He feels for a pulse and takes a deep breath when he finds one, it is quick and bit irregular but it is there.

* * *

Mac floats on a cloud, or that is what it feels like anyway. It’s a strange feeling, but there is no pain so he’s OK with it.

He starts when hands put him in a different position. It nags somewhere in his brain that the manhandling should bother him but it doesn´t so, he lets himself drift off again.

* * *

The next time he becomes aware, someone holds his hand. It feels good, familiar, safe. He slowly tries to open his eyes but they feel glued shut. He spooks when something wet cleans his face. He tries again to open his eyes and this time one of them does. Jack is staring at him. Tears are dripping and he quickly swipes them away. Opening his eye, brings the pain to the surface. It seems to hit him all at once and he groans, closing his eyes.

* * *

The moment Mac stirs, Jack is on his feet, making Mac´s hand in his. It’s clear Mac is doing his best to wake and Jack takes a washcloth gently cleaning his face. Mac starts when the washcloth hits his face, but once Jack is done, Mac is able to open his good eye, since the other is swollen shut. The right side of his body took the impact of the explosion. His jaw is broken on the right side and his mouth has been sewn shut. He has a fracture in his orbital socket, broken ribs, and a badly sprained knee and elbow.

Jack can feel tears fall and he swipes them away. No need to worry Mac. With consciousness the pain must have returned because Mac shift uncomfortably and the groan that comes from between his teeth, cuts through Jack. Mac closes his eyes.

‘Mac? Mac, you need to breath, kid, you’re gonna pass out if you don´t.’

He presses the nurse call button when Mac doesn´t respond. He doesn´t even opens his eyes.

‘Mac? Come on kid, you’re scaring me.’

Calli, Mac´s nurse enters, taking in the scene, checking Mac´s pain pump, pushing a dose. They can see when the medication kicks in, when Mac´s body relaxes. She checks his vitals, addressing him, but Mac doesn´t react.

‘Mac? Is the pain better?’ Mac?’

Mac starts badly when the nurse puts her hand on his chest, his good eye snapping open.

‘It’s OK, Mac.’ Jack calls out but Mac just stares at the nurse wide eyed. It isn´t until Jack touches Mac that his gaze shifts.

‘Mac, you’re safe.’

It is clear Mac wants to say something but now realizes he can´t. His eyes widen even further and his breathing picks up.

‘Mac, you broke your jaw and they had to wire your mouth shut.’

‘I don´t think he can hear you.’

Calli is already on the phone, calling a doctor. Jack looks Mac in the eye while he taps on Mac´s arm. He can see Mac relaxes a bit. They don´t have to wait long for a doctor to appear. He introduces himself to Mac, carefully articulating so Mac can read his lips and showing his badge. Mac nods acknowledging that he understands. The doctor quickly examines Mac, ordering an MRI to see what is going on.

Mac is already reeling and before the doc is finished Mac is already fast asleep, probably assisted by the pain killers they pushed.

Jack asks the questions he has, so he can explain everything to Mac when he wakes.

* * *

Mac wakes, snapping his eyes open. He knows he’s in pain but it is somewhere in the back, so he must be on the good stuff. He searches hos surroundings when he doesn´t see Jack. What had he said, he had a broken jaw? That explains why he can´t open his mouth. He tries to get in a sitting position but it is clear he can´t. Pain shoots through him, definitely broken ribs.

Suddenly Jack is there and Mac stares at Jack.

‘Not here’ he taps on Jack´s arm.

Jack taps his answer and Mac nods, of course Jack needs a bathroom break now and then. He blushes for being such a baby to panic when Jack wasn´t there. Jack tells him they will here soon to take him to the MRI.

‘Stay.’

Jack nods. Before long, patient transport arrives to take Mac to the radiology department. The trip is dizzying so Mac closes his eyes. He now realizes how much heh depends on his hearing. Once they arrive at the radiology department the bed stops and Mac opens his eyes.

Jack taps that he can´t enter the MRI room but that they will be in the next room. A nurse enters and asks if Mac is ready. He nods and he is pushed inside. Three other nurses come to shift Mac from the bed to the MRI table. The nurse shows him a remote with a button he can push if something is wrong and then the mesh mask is fastened. His breathing picks up, the confining feeling is overwhelming him, especially since he can´t hear anything and can’t tell anyone if something is wrong. Jack! Where is Jack?

He reminds himself that Jack told him he couldn´t enter the MRI-room.

* * *

‘Is it safe to make an MRI with the wiring in Mac´s mouth?’

‘The wiring can give distortions on the image, we’ll have to see, but it is safe.’ The doctor assures, ‘but if he doesn´t hear anything it will be hard to communicate with him and his breathing has picked up.’

‘Yeah, he has issues with confined spaces. Is it possible to be in the room with him? It would help.’

The doctor clearly wants to object but just at that moment Mac bangs on the table. Jack immediately recognizes it as an SOS.

‘He needs help.’ He shouts, the nurses rush in and the mesh is ripped off, while Mac starts gaging.

‘He is vomiting.’ The nurse tells the others while Mac is turned to his side and another nurse starts cutting the wire that keeps his mouth shut. The medical staff is quick and efficient and it doesn´t take long for Mac to be cleaned up. They must have pushed a sedative, Mac is not completely out, but he is relaxed and his eyes lazily blink until they close.

‘OK, people, let just take the imagery while he is out. I will wire his jaw after the images.’

Jack is on edge, but the doc reassures him, everything is OK and Mac will be OK.’

* * *

Jack rouses when he hears a cart entering the ward. Breakfast. The lights are already on and nurses start their morning rounds.

Mac is still asleep to Jack´s surprise. Normally he is a light sleeper, but the lack of sound input make that he sleeps longer.

The nurse enters , greeting Jack and gently waking Mac. She takes his vitals and shows him his breakfast, a syringe with some cream colored liquid.

Walking back out, Mac checks the space for Jack and smiles when he sees him. The nurse enters bringing in the breakfast tray, putting it on the table next to Mac´s bed. She then brings in Jack’s tray, who looks up in surprise.

‘You’re booked as a parental sleep-in, so you get breakfast. Coffee or tea?’

‘Coffee please and thanks.’

Mac taps the bed.

‘You were sick in the MRI and threw up, they had to cut the wire.’

The nurse returns to feed Mac, ‘OK Mac, I will feed you for now, but I will teach you so you can do it yourself when you feeling better. Jack, are you up to this?’

‘Taking care of my boy? Of course, I´m in.’

Jack comes closer and the nurse shows where to put the large plastic syringe. OK, I will slowly push and you swallow. Tap my arm if it goes to quick, we don ´t want you to vomit again.’ She smiles encouragingly.

‘Make sure you sit upright, I know this hurts your other injures, but you don´t want to choke.’ She adjusts the bed.

‘Ready?’

Mac nods and slowly he is being fed, Jack paying attention, but it is clear what he needs to do.

‘You can eat anything you like as long as it is liquid at the moment. So soups, milkshakes, smoothies, whatever. The dietician will have a talk with you, because you can use the calories.’

She adjusts the bed once again and Mac is glad for the more relaxed setting that doesn´t put so much strain on his ribs.

Jack quickly finishes his breakfast so they can take it away again before the doctors start making rounds. While they wait and Mac starts to doze off again, the cleaning team takes care of the room, the nurses check Mac´s IV´s and vitals again and then the TNE doc enters. He brought a tablet that shows what he is saying to make conversation easier. There is only so much you can say through Morse code.

He explains that he consulted with another expert and they are fairly sure Mac´s hearing loss is only temporary. Mac lets out the breath he has unconsciously been holding. He explains what they saw on the imagery they took and that they are happy with the results.

‘We will following up, but it will come back by itself. Do you have any questions?’

Mac shakes his head and thanks the doc.

Next is the dietician, who explains Mac that he needs to gain weight and that he has to be careful not to lose too much weight. She gives tips what he can eat and how to prepare it, smiling when it is clear Mac is not completely following.

‘He is not the one that cooks, so do you have instructions that I can give his roommate?’

‘Sure, I will make sure they are with his discharge papers.’

It is almost noon when the orthopedic surgeon enters. They shake hands and he explains Mac´s injuries, but that he expects a full recovery. The jaw is their biggest concern, but he explains that everything looks good. He shows Mac and Jack how to cut the wire in case Mac gets sick again. Mac has a bit of a deer in headlights look over him, but Jack squeezes his arm. He has seen it done by the nurses and he is confident he can do it if necessary.

‘Well Mister Macgyver, you are ready to be discharged as long as you make follow up appointments. If you have any questions or doubts, just give us a call.’

‘You sure he is ready to go home?’

‘Well, there is nothing more we can do for him here than at home, so I think Mister Macgyver will be more comfortable at home.’

‘He will. Thank you.’

The doc says goodbye to Mac and leaves. A nurse enters to disconnect the IV´s and take care of the discharge. She makes sure that everything is understood and then she gets a wheelchair to bring Mac to the exit where a Phoenix SUV is waiting for them. Thank you Matty.

* * *

By the time they arrive home, Mac is wavering on his feet. He staggers towards the couch, but Jack guides him to his bedroom. After sitting down, he takes a syringe and pulls up some of the liquid pain killer they prescribed. He shows it to Mac, who holds up his mouth so Jack can slowly inject the liquid in his mouth. He rinses with a syringe of water and then he helps Mac lay down on the bed. It doesn´t take long before Mac´s good eye, droops close and his breathing evens out.

Jack leaves the room and checks the fridge, not really stocked with food Mac can eat. He starts making a list of groceries they need and sends a text to Bozer to stop at the supermarket.

He then searches for a bell, finding one on a cupboard, one of Mac´s hoard finds, and he sets it on Mac´s nightstand with a note to ring if he needs anything. He also puts Mac´s phone on the nightstand on its charger, so Mac can text him.

He then goes back to the living room and sits on the couch. It doesn´t take long for him to fall asleep in the familiar place.

* * *

By the time Mac wakes and emerges from his bedroom, Bozer is home with the groceries and he and Jack are discussing what to make for dinner. Jack smiles when he sees Mac slowly entering the kitchen. His face looks even worse now that the bruises had time to settle, but it is part of the healing process. He gestures to mac if he wants something to drink. Mac nods and Jack takes a strawberry smoothie and a glass of water. Mac accepts a straw and slowly takes a couple of sips of the water, before changing to the smoothie. His sober look, lightens up with the sweetness of the drink, so Bozer pulls out a tablet and starts dictating it, asking Mac if tomato soup is OK as dinner. Mac nods. It is clear he is in pain, so Jack pulls out the liquid Tylenol and checks his watch to make sure it is OK to give Mack some more. He pulls up the syringe and gestures to Mac, who accepts the syringe and injects it in his mouth. He then goes to the couch and takes a book.

Bozer starts preparing dinner, trying to stuff as much calories as possible in the soup before blending it all to a nice liquid. He is proud of himself and when the aroma fills the house, Mac´s stomach starts rumbling. He comes into the kitchen and without asking Bozer presents him with different flavors protein shakes. Mac takes the chocolate one and listens to Bozer telling about his latest project.

* * *

It is almost a week later when Mac wakes to a door being slammed shut. It sounds like he is under water, but he heard it. He starts laughing and that to, he can hear. He jumps out of bed and walks into the bathroom, flushing the toilet. He can hear it with the same under water sensation. He types a text to the doc Carl at medical, who replies that this is good progress and to come in for a checkup.

When Jack wakes he shows the message and Jack is happy that there is progress, so he gladly drives Mac to the Phoenix for his checkup.

When they are done, Mac gets the good news that with his jaw healing, so is his hearing, since the swelling is going down and the doctor is cautiously optimistic that his hearing will return. To celebrate Jack takes Mac to an ice cream parlor and although he can´t eat a Rock Road sundae, he can have a milkshake, so they both enjoy one in the sun outside.

* * *

Two weeks later, Mac needs to go back for a check-up and the doc agrees that he can come in and do light work in the lab, nothing strenuous, but as Mac made clear, he is going crazy at home. His hearing is still improving and his jaw is still healing, but everything progresses as they expect. It will still be a long road before Mac will be ready to go out in the field, but they will get there.


End file.
